


Puppet

by madnessiseverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: POV Second Person, anti drabble, anti is annoyed with jack, jack is still trapped, references to 'Say Goodbye'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: It seems a fitting punishment for him, to pay him back in pain for still fighting from within, nails digging into every inch of what used to be his mind to hold on. You take the reminder of your failure in stride if it means listening to the pained screams.or the one where Anti is a puppeteer with a broken puppet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another anti thing because i wanted to and i adore writing about our glitch son.   
> enjoy!

It’s an ugly thing, isn’t it? Mangled skin, red and irritated and still a sign of healing. A knotted line that splits pale skin and still aches so badly, so beautifully.

People stare, as they always do. Their eyes cling to this awful reminder of what happened, what shaking hands inflicted upon their owner. Whispers follow as they walk by, shock so clear on their pathetic faces. Some ask, approach with pity-drenched words and ask what happened, what or who left him in this state.

Others ask how he survived. You hate those ones, a spoken nail driven into your mind to remind you that he indeed survived, that he’s alive and still screaming inside, clawing at your insides with any strength his weak human mind clings onto.

Sometimes you sit down in front of the mirror and make him look at it. You hate the scar, something so disgustingly human, but he hates it more. And the sweet whimpers that you feel under your skin each time you press his hands against his throat and make him relive each second are worth your annoyance with the knots of skin.

It seems a fitting punishment for him, to pay him back in pain for still fighting from within, nails digging into every inch of what used to be his mind to hold on. You take the reminder of your failure in stride if it means listening to the pained screams.

Then again, was it truly your failure? Or his stubbornness, his refusal to give up? His awful defiance that made his hands shake as you lead them to his throat instead of moving willingly like the puppet you had made him to be, strings taut and cutting into annoyingly human skin?

What kind of puppet screams at their master with such fire? Only the broken ones, one arm cut free of its thread to hang limply and head tilted to the side to mock their creator.

His strings are limp in your hands right now, begging to be pulled, to smash his resolve against the steel barriers you built to keep him inside. You can feel him, anger and fear leaving sugary aftertastes in your mouth. You can feel his hands pressing against his cage, defiance glowing despite your every try.

Weren’t it for the adoration, the devotion his little humans throw your way every hour of the day, weren’t it for the ever present attention on you his punches would shake you in much worse ways. Now they just annoy you, pulling at your every nerve as he screams every curse he knows into the space you share.

You walk past the mirror, eyes flickering as you find them in your reflection. Awfully human features look back, and you make them smile, the ugly red line stark against his skin. The flinch from him feels like a shock, traveling over your skin in waves. Your eyes roll back and you continue moving, breathing deeply as you pick up the strings.

There is no human resolve this strong. Eventually he will give in, follow the pull of the thread and finally stop fighting. Eventually you will win.

After all, every broken puppet can be fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi and yell about the glitchy demon with me on [tumblr](http://thatsmolgreenbean.tumblr.com/).


End file.
